<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverie by RimKaana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756811">Reverie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimKaana/pseuds/RimKaana'>RimKaana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gun Fucking, M/M, Momo is dark and soft, No Doubt AU, Unwanted Gifts, Weird balzing ritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimKaana/pseuds/RimKaana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know the exact time when you caught someone's unwanted attention~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reverie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit 7.3.2021<br/>I have to edit a bit~</p><p>Wanted this fic to be an gift..but i got really unsure about it because my writing style is so lame and weird.<br/>*dying anxiety noises*<br/>What i will say, it's really simply written...&gt;&lt;<br/>Struggling with the end of 'Casting shadows' made me write it instead....^^°</p><p>Momo's home is a rooftop because he wants to be near his darling~ xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never know the exact time when you caught someone's unwanted attention.<br/>
Observing him for days only stirred his jealousy.</p><p>'Don't look at him.'<br/>
'Don't smile at him like that.'<br/>
'He doesn't deserve your kindness and your attention', He gnaws at his black gloves in frustration.</p><p>He doesn't like the fact that his favorite plaything, looking in admiration and hints of love in his eyes at his coworker Banri.<br/>
Sure he has a cute face but he couldn't see any more appeal in the policeman, while his detective is so hard working to get a hand on him.<br/>
It's so exciting to be hunted down by a man of justice, you love.<br/>
Something forbidden.</p><p>The more he observed both of them, he noticed that it seems his detective has a one-sided attraction towards policeman Banri, his darling detective doesn't know that Banri is secretly dating police chief Takanashi.<br/>
Oh, he wants to date his love too, he would probably hit at him like a normal person would but he was a terrorist and that fact didn't make it any easier to get close to him.<br/>
But fate always finds its way…<br/>
Mocking and harassing him became a new favourite hobby from now on, not putting the entire city into ashes.<br/>
His new spleen to get his attention was sending him every week a suspicious parcel with unwanted gifts.</p><p>In the first parcel was chocolate in dick shape with a handwritten card from him.<br/>
The chocolate see's the trash bin faster than he could say 'one', after reading his tiny love letter.<br/>
You could see how the detective was keeping his cool facade in touch.</p><p>"How mean of him. You hurt my heart, seriously.", Momo clutched at his heart theatrical.<br/>
He giggled as he watched him further from the rooftop near the police station with binoculars.<br/>
'Mhm, what should i send him next?', he pondered.</p><p>The next parcel got a DvD with a Pornvideo in it, and the protagonist looks exactly like Ban-san.<br/>
In the letter was written.<br/>
'I know you like him, but i love you more. Have fun to get some tension out of your body.' Wink wonk~<br/>
Banri was looking over Yuki's shoulder to get a better look at it, he was so curious about what was in the parcel.</p><p>If it was chocolate again, he wanted to ask Yuki to not put it into the trash.<br/>
Since in the last one was a love letter in it, he doubted that it was poisoned.<br/>
And he craves chocolate right now.</p><p>"Is it chocolate again, Yuki-san?"</p><p>Yuki smashed the parcel in panic out of his reach like an angry cat and ran out of the police station with it.<br/>
Banri looked so puzzled behind him."It seems it was no chocolate…", he sighed disappointed.</p><p>Sometimes he would order flowers hoping he could read the flower language.<br/>
White anemones combined with light red carnations and orange roses.</p><p>At least he doesn't toss them into the trash, he keeps them on his desk and takes great care of them.<br/>
How cute.<br/>
That is a progress.</p><p>At the next parcel he received was written in big letters<br/>
'For Orikasa's eyes only' and in tiny letters; 'No sneaky-peaky Ban-san.<br/>
As Banri looked at the parcel and read the lettering he laughed out loud.</p><p>"What's so funny?", Yuki snapped at him, only to say "Sorry then."<br/>
"Ah don't be sorry, it's okay. I know you are feeling unwell because you are his love interest. I think he is not that bad.."</p><p>"Not that bad?!", Yuki huffed.<br/>
"It's an unwanted love..i don't get him. Why me all of the sudden?"<br/>
"Well, maybe it's because of your handsome face. Or that fact that you are hardworking."</p><p>"Really?", A faint cute blush appears on Yuki's pale face.<br/>
Momo hearing over a bugging device how Banri-san making his love interest compliments, he's not gonna have it.<br/>
He pointed his arm up, holding a pocket mirror towards the sun, the light reflected and shining directly in the face of the policeman.<br/>
"Ugh, why is the april sun so aggressive?", as he turns his back onto Yuki to get back to his desk.</p><p>Yuki sat down, and made sure no one was looking at him, he cut through the seal and was fishing for the card that was in it, unfolded it with care and as he read the lines, he began to sputter.</p><p>'Use these toys, i booked you a room in a hotel called re:verie at the date
 14.4.- 14:44.<br/>
'I know you have free time on this day and maybe i will stop bombing if i'm satisfied with you....'<br/>
'If you don't come, who knows.'<br/>
'I might take innocent people down.'</p><p>Yuki huffed and his fist hit in anger on the hard wooden table.<br/>
He can't do this!<br/>
What is he even thinking?</p><p>That's when Banri-san looked up from his paperwork.<br/>
"What is in the parcel? Why are you so red in the face? Are you okay, Yuki?"</p><p>Yuki got so flustered and threw the box out of the open window with a bang, it hit the floor hard and a woman screamed how rude it is to throw things out of the window, it's dangerous.<br/>
Momo watched him as always from the other side, making a disappointed noise as his parcel got thrown out of the window.<br/>
'Is this rejection dear Yuki-san?'<br/>
'Do I really have to make my threat come true?'</p><p>He watched his action further only to see that Yuki picked up the parcel and put it properly into the trash.<br/>
So this was truly a rejection.<br/>
He 'tched' at the turn out.</p><p>The terrorist was about to get the parcel out of the side street where the trash was gathered as he crashed halfway into Yuki, where was fishing for the parcel out of the waste.<br/>
It seems that Mr. Detective is moody and changes his emotional state really fast.<br/>
Excitement did flow through his veins.</p><p>‘He changed his mind!’<br/>
‘Is he willing to do it, finally!?’<br/>
He pressed his body into the dark to get not his attention.</p><p>It seems he did not get noticed because Yuki gathered all the things up and left the place, as he clenched the parcel to his chest with a grim expression.<br/>
How sweet he looked when he was angry and flustered, such a nice look on his always straight face.</p><p> </p><p>Really? A love hotel?<br/>
Yuki couldn't believe it when he compared the address on the letter with the one of the house facade.<br/>
But what was he thinking after the request he received from the terrorist.<br/>
He was very relieved that the love hotels are known for their privacy and anonymity.</p><p>So he slipped the reservation card with his name on the table and got the keycard to the room it was booked.<br/>
Momo was sitting at the open window, feet dangling in the hotel room.</p><p>One wrong move of his favourite detective and he would vanish in the night.<br/>
He stared at the door that was parallel to the window and wondered if he would really come.<br/>
That's when the door opened with a soft click, and a familiar silhouette was standing in the door frame.</p><p>"Oh, you really came?!", He said with excitement, hoping of the window.<br/>
His body wants to bounce on him already and embrace him into a hug.<br/>
The detective shot him a cold glare and closed the door with his foot.<br/>
That's when Momo noticed that the detective came without anything.</p><p>"Huh? Where are my toys? You are not gonna do it?", He asked a little bit confused.</p><p>The detective raised his gun instead as an answer, pointing it at Momo's heart.<br/>
The terrorist raised his eyebrows in fake surprise.</p><p>“Hmm, I thought we had an agreement Mr. detective..?"<br/>
The terrorist smirked, approaching him with open arms.</p><p>"Stop that act...or I will shoot you!", His hands betraying him, shaking terribly.<br/>
Momo just laughed at the empty threat, pushed his arm down firmly, it got the detective on his knees.<br/>
The gun felt down with a clattering sound and he kicked it with his foot away.<br/>
"I knew it...not loaded.”</p><p>“You can not hurt anyone because you can't see blood.”<br/>
“How pathetic for a detective.", He pointed out.<br/>
“But it's something I love so much about you.", He lowered himself to his ear as he whispered into it.<br/>
"I love everything about you..."<br/>
The hot breath tickles his earshell and it made him shiver with disgust.</p><p>The detective struggled to get free from his stable hold until Momo loosened his tight grip and the silver-haired saw it as an opportunity to increase the distance from him.<br/>
"Since you didn't brought any of my sextoys, what should I do with you..?"<br/>
He smiled then turning his back on him to pick up the gun.</p><p>“Maybe we can use your own gun to split yourself open. It would be so kinky."
"Mhm?~”<br/>
“I really want to see yourself losing your mind on it.", He licked on the barrel. Letting his tongue swirl around the pistol muzzle.<br/>
Putting on a show to rile him up.</p><p>“You Asshole! To the hell with that!!! Do you think I would do that?!”<br/>
“Oh?”, There were new sides of his detective; he didn't know that his delicate mouth could throw out some nasty words.</p><p>Momo walked slowly towards Yuki. "Yes, I think you will or did you forget that I could play with this little button...I would bomb the Cosmo Clock 21 with all the innocent people in it.<br/>
If you are not willing to play by my rules."<br/>
"You are immoral!", the detective yelled.<br/>
"I'm only immoral when it comes about you.", he flirted and batted his eyelashes up and down.</p><p>"T-that's ridiculous!"<br/>
Both of them stared hard into each other's eyes.</p><p>He's not gonna give in.<br/>
He is not gonna do it.</p><p>He must do something about it, or his lie would be exposed.</p><p>“You can’t resist me, Yuki-san.”<br/>
He was standing before him, his gloved hand reaching out for one of his long silver strands that were hanging out of his ponytail and slowly brought it to his mouth to kiss them gently.<br/>
"Stop it!", he swung his hair back into position.<br/>
Momo's eyes darkened.</p><p>His hands tightening on the device threatening.<br/>
His mood was about to drop, the detective could tell.</p><p>Would he really bomb the ferris wheel?<br/>
Maybe he shouldn't upset him that much.<br/>
His dignity was nothing against many human lives.</p><p>"Fine, i will do it."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You heard me…"</p><p>Momo gulped as Yuki positioned himself on the bed with the bars.<br/>
The room was generally designed like a prison.<br/>
'Should it really resemble a jail or something?', Yuki wondered.</p><p>"But first, get me something to drink, I can't do this sober…", he mumbled and glanced shyly to the side.<br/>
Momo was no person you could boss around.<br/>
But his darling detective did it in such a cute way that he had to obey.</p><p>It gives him the chance to get closer, he bowed to the order and went to the minibar and got out a coffee liqueur, pouring the thick fine smelling liquid into a glass.<br/>
Standing with it in front of the silver haired, the glass was snatched out of his hand, Yuki emptied the glass greedily in one gulp.<br/>
"Hey, take it easy…or..."</p><p>The detective shot him a glare and commanded more.<br/>
"I know how much i can handle.", He retorted.</p><p>Momo wasn't sure if it is a good idea to get him that drunk, but he brought him another glass.<br/>
The liqueur must be really hard stuff, because Yuki suddenly got a faint blush on his face and let out a small adorable hiccup.</p><p>Momo watched with concern.<br/>
“Hey, It's enough…”</p><p>Slumping back on the bed he let out a loud laugh as he slowly positioned himself into a sitting position.<br/>
He unbuckled really clumsy his belt and pushed his pants down in one go.</p><p>Momo watched him so intently that the detective got angry, grabbing the fabric and throwing it at the terrorists face.<br/>
"You stare too much, get a hold of yourself!", he complained.</p><p>"Hey, I'm supposed to be satisfied! So I stare as long as I want.", He fired back as he folded the trousers neatly.</p><p>Yuki huffed.<br/>
He feels so hot right now, but he doesn't want to uncover himself to the fullest, the pants are enough…<br/>
His fingers trailed slowly down where his dick rested, groping him softly.</p><p>'Don't think of it...you are doing it for the people's sake. Not for him. Think of... of Ban-san..'<br/>
The silver haired pressed his body firmer against the pillows, hoping that his ass was on good display.<br/>
He probed at his entrance if one finger would go in, and it did, surprised how wet he was from his asshole alone without any lube, his heartbeat fastened as he bucked his dick more into his fist.<br/>
More…<br/>
He needs more.</p><p>Until he was fucking himself on three fingers, dick straining so hard against his belly. Craving for release.<br/>
He was wondering why he was so turned on but he can't come yet, it's like something is missing that he can get over the age.<br/>
Exhausted from doing all the work, he asked.<br/>
"Is that enough?"</p><p>Momo watched him silently the entire time, palming his dick through his trousers lazily as he replied,"Ahhh, don't act so cute like this."<br/>
“This is..it's not nearly enough. You know i requested you to fuck yourself on your gun."<br/>
The detective flinched, at the reminder.</p><p>"I can't do that!"</p><p>"Oh? So you don't care anymore about the people in the landmark?"</p><p>"I-I do but…", He bit on his lips he didn't know how to say it.<br/>
"I can't do this alone.", His voice was shaking.</p><p>Momo blinked a few times.<br/>
Are the detective asking him out to play with him?<br/>
"You wanna help me with it?"</p><p>He went so fast up from the chair, he was sitting on it, that it slumped back with a loud thud as he walked towards the bed.<br/>
Picking up the gun that was laying on the side of the bed.</p><p>Yuki shook his head as Momo crawled onto the bed, in defense he crossed his legs over his lower half in protection.<br/>
A wave of vulnerability, fear and shame washed over him, feeling so exposed as he came nearer.</p><p>Momo was sitting in front of him gazing at him with all hunger in this world so intently that he wants to sink into a hole, it’s almost too much to bear.<br/>
As the terrorist touched his knee in a silent request he snapped, "Don't touch me!"</p><p>"But i want to touch what i love.."<br/>
He pulled the knees apart, exposing his lower part.</p><p>"And if I remember it right..you said for two minutes.. you can't do it alone."<br/>
His gloved hand stroking softly over the drooling tip.<br/>
The detective bucked his hips in response, searching for more friction.</p><p>"Fuck you are so hot, when you are giving in to the pleasure.", he says as he poked with one finger into the pink rim, curling it slowly against the walls.<br/>
"Stop! Mngh-", His words were cut off as Momo withdrew his finger and pressed the cold metal from the Beretta 92 fs onto his hole, already wet with lube.<br/>
A devilish smirk formed on the terrorists face as Yuki complains froze.</p><p>"Be nice and stay still, otherwise it would hurt yourself.", he pushed the barrel more into the wet cavern.<br/>
"Fuck you!", the detective growled.<br/>
"Yes, I'm gonna fucking you with the gun pretty nice.", As he said that, he shoved it back fully in, penetrating him slowly, he doesn't want his darling to get hurt in their kinky play or maybe a little bit as punsihment.<br/>
The detective whimpered every time he shifted the gun inside him and in Momo grew the desire to toss the gun aside and do it with him raw.</p><p>The little decency he had said to him that they can't do it now.<br/>
It was still the beginning of their weird dating balz.</p><p>As Momo stopped his moving because of his little daydream, his play partner slowly started moving up and down.<br/>
Momo watched it with fascination how the gun split his tiny hole more and more open.<br/>
He noticed that the breath from his darling was getting heavier.</p><p>"It's still not enough.", the words falling from Yuki's lips like a gasp.<br/>
Momo plunged now more ruthless with the gun into him, stroking Yuki's angry leaking dick with firm strokes in time.</p><p>"So you want it rough?", A smug smile formed on his lips.<br/>
Yuki was about to answer but choked off a scream.</p><p>The harsh movements make the silver haired body tremble and flinch with pleasure.<br/>
It seems that the rude treatment were the right handling for him.<br/>
His vision was blurred with tears and he was getting tired so tired and he felt his stomach was already tied in knots but why couldn't he come?<br/>
Momo noticed his drowsiness.</p><p>"Stay here with me, we are not finished yet", He threw the gun aside and pushed three of his fingers instead of it in the abused hole.<br/>
Watching the slick of the lube dirtying his black gloves as he pulled fine strings with it, gushing the lube in and out until he wanted to feel his inner walls of his beloved on his naked fingers.<br/>
He bit into his gloves to pull them off and tossed them away in one movement.</p><p>Yuki moaned out loud as he bit on his lip to stop himself from keeping these embarrassing noises, the fingers of the terrorist feeling so much better as the cold barrel from the gun.<br/>
"You like that? May I curl my fingers like that again?", He teased as he pushed his long fingers again and again into his sweet spot.</p><p>"N-No more, it feels weird, pull them o-out", He begged.</p><p>"Mhm? But you didn't come yet..I really want to taste you."<br/>
He lowered himself over Yuki's groin, his hungry lips falling apart as he sucked him in, groaning as he tasted him for the first time. His cock throbs so much into his pants that he was afraid that he would come without a single touch.<br/>
He curls his fingers into Yuki's milky thighs and licks long hot stripes up his shaft.<br/>
He wants to suck every inch of him and the taste of his dick is so intoxicating.<br/>
He's gonna milk him dry.</p><p>Sucking on the over sensitive head as he pumps the shaft up and down, he feels a hand landing in his hair, pulling him closer the other hand kneading the sheets aggressively.<br/>
Almost there.<br/>
Just a little bit more.</p><p>Yuki bucked his hips and pushed his dick so firmly into his mouth as he came violently with thick spurts into the terrorist mouth that the other had to push him back into the sheets to keep him from moving.<br/>
The detective could feel how the tension of the weeks, months, are falling from his limbs.</p><p>Momo tried not to gag, he didn't expect that it was so much cum spilled into his mouth that he couldn't swallow all of it, it trickled down his mouth over his chin until it dropped over Yuki's cock again.<br/>
His darling must be holding back for months.</p><p>Overwhelmed from their hot action, Yuki slumped back and let sleep claim him so fast that it is a shame.</p><p>Momo smiled at him and wanted to feel his soft hair again, stroking it with awe.<br/>
“You did so well…”, He whispered as he kneels in front of him, watching his unconscious form, he craved release so badly.</p><p>He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his aching cock as he guided Yuki’s hand to his member in intention that he will fist into Yuki's hand and jerk himself off with it.<br/>
He is not gonna have it, because as he felt Yuki’s cold hand on his heated skin, electricity shot through his body as he unloaded himself over Yuki’s sleeping form.<br/>
The cum landed everywhere, on Yuki's suit and some of his handsome face.<br/>
“Shit!”, he cursed.</p><p>‘What a shame..’, he wanted to do it longer as he gazed at the detective covered in his cum as a bad idea came into his mind.<br/>
‘I will picture the moment forever’, He grinned as he fished for the phone in his trouser.</p><p>But first let me mark you as mine.<br/>
He bit and sucked on Yukis crotch until an angry bruise formed on his skin.</p><p>Satisfied with his work, Momo took a few photos from every angle until he flopped on his back near to Yuki.<br/>
“Let me mess around with your partner a little, I will clean you up later.”</p><p>It was 1 AM in the morning , Banri was sleeping the sleep of justice until his phone buzzing and vibrating woke him up.<br/>
He took his phone blindly, not watching what he was opening, his eyes full of sleep as his old phone tried to download a picture with a text.</p><p>Unknown number [1:11 AM]<br/>
&lt;&gt;<br/>
Hello there, here is a picture of Mr.detectives success.<br/>
His dick tasted so good…i wanna eat him forever and ever~<br/>
*groans*╰⋃╯ლ(´ڡ`ლ)<br/>
&lt;&gt;</p><p>This is would you could have.<br/>
Too bad he is mine now.<br/>
You had your chance!
 (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡Terro M~</p><p>[End of the message]</p><p>Suddenly he was wide awake, blushing so hard that someone would think he caught a fever.<br/>
Reading the message again and again.<br/>
He couldn’t understand the meaning of it.<br/>
And looking at his coworker in this unusual erotic position stirred something in him.<br/>
He needs a cold shower now and a telephone call with Takanashi to calm his mind.</p><p>As Yuki woke up early in the morning after a long time, he felt so relaxed and refreshed, like he was a newborn baby.<br/>
However his chest felt unbearably heavy.<br/>
When he looked down at himself, Momo’s head was half laying on him and purring something in his sleep that sounded like “I love you so much, dear detective-san….~”</p><p>He blinked in confusion and thoughts from the late night event yesterday flashed through his mind.<br/>
The detective groaned, “Get off of me!”, He tried to push Momo away but it made the terrorist cling to him even more as he made cute mewling sounds.</p><p>A long sigh falling from his lips.<br/>
His sleeping form reminds him of an innocent child or an cute cat, and that is the point of no return.
Where he slowly begins to fall for him.

After observing his sleep for a long time, he couldn’t let the chance slip through his fingers when he put the handcuffs around Momo's wrists.</p><p>The snap off the cuffs were so loud in Momo’s ears that he jerked off from his slumber, looking in disbelief at his wrist, he couldn’t believe that he was caught, he wanted to clean Yuki up and leave.<br/>
This carelessness and the need for proximity cost him his liberty.<br/>
But he got something else for it, the love and attention of his detective.</p><p>“I promise that I will visit you every day in jail.”, He kissed his knuckles.</p><p>º°`°º¤øø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤øø¤º°`<br/>
The sound of heavy metal clattering against the iron door penetrated his ears, and he knows immediately who is visiting him.</p><p>"Have fun, Yuki..", Banri coughs and says with a wry smile on his lips. Avoiding his gaze as he puts his earpods into his ears as he pushes the volume control on max on his phone. Closing the door behind them.</p><p>He knows what they two are doing in a few minutes, that's why the terrorist got a cell alone.<br/>
They made the other prisoners with their moans insane.</p><p>'How shameless are they?', Ban thought facing the prison wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...!"</p><p>Momo was laying like a lazy cat on the bench as he sprung up energic.</p><p>"Yukiiiiii, I'm so glad you are here!", He pounced on him and embraced him into a hug as the detective entered the prison cell.</p><p>"I missed you so much. Why didn't you came yesterday?"</p><p>"So noisy!,…I had much work to do...", Yuki sighed.</p><p>Momo pouted.</p><p>"Usually you are the noisy one when you lay under me. But I don't mind, your moans are like music to my ears."</p><p>Yuki pushed him down on the bench.</p><p>"How about if we turn the tables?"</p><p>"Are you challenging me, Mr. Detective?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>It turns out that Momo is a total wreck as a bottom.</p><p>He had no control over everything, neither over his voice nor over how many times Yuki had brought him close to orgasm just to back off.</p><p>Leaving him desperate at the gate to paradise.</p><p>How sadistic of him.</p><p>Yuki started liking their play.</p><p>This is punishment and jail after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope it wasn't that bad to read.<br/>Thank you for reading.</p><p>See ya next time :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>